mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Adjusting to the Present/Transcript
wonder if Mikey s okay...?}} dunno... It s kinda weird to see the real you here...}} all.}} t changed much, eh? Ya can sense things without even looking. It s like ya have a third eye or somethin .}} }} t solely rely on what we can see with our eyes. That s just one piece of the puzzle that is reality...}} bout Donnie?}} expected him to react that way.}} did to our Sensei.}} wasn t always there for Donnie... Or for Mikey.}} }} know you did, given the circumstances...}} d you know that?}} just...}} Felt it.}} }} over us when we needed ya the most...}} intended to leave you all again until you got me back.}} m not the leader once was.}} }} was a good leader, wouldn t have needed to get Mikey back in the first place -}} t have gone nuts!}} s not it, Raph! You stayed here for them and you did what you could to help.}} didn t.}} s why want them to look up to you as a role model.}} t want em to be angry chain-smoking alcoholics, believe me}} s not what meant... Do you remember our family values, Raph? Our Sensei always reminded us of the importance of sticking together.}} was the first one to shun those values and you were the one who reminded me of them.}} }} feel like you re the only one who hasn t changed. Sure, you smoke, and drink and curse a lot more than before.}} feel like everything else is the same within you, including the teachings of our Sensei.}} s best for us. At least try to ease yerself in, ya know what mean?}} know ya haven t changed in people s eyes, Leo. And ya don t have to just cuz you were gone for 17 years. Deep down inside, yer still the same, Leo.}} }} s mad at ya, Leo. We all tried to reason wit him, but he wouldn t listen.}} had issues wit Mikey, but we both tackled em face on and made peace with each other.}} cha think ya should straighten things out with Donnie yerself?}} re right... It s unfair to let you do all the work. ll do what can. It s just that don t feel comfortable being a leader anymore.}} s case is yer call. Act like a leader and take care of his case. Once it s sorted out, then ya can step down if ya want.}} }} ve always thought you wanted to be a leader yourself.}} m no leader.}} know it now.}} ve waited for yer return, Leo.}} know should have said this earlier , but...}} }} ll do my best. Therefore...}} s my first act...}} s cuz yer too damn weak! Now gimme an additional 100 squats, maggot!!}} t get the chance to introduce ourselves properly, did we? The name s Leonardo Hamato. You are...?}} ... ... Arck... N...Name W...Wehnnnoaah... Huff...Huff...}} }} Kay, time out. At ease, Rookie.}} re willingly training under Raphael. Why is that?}} s yer point, Leo?}} master ?}} s the type of person to always act tough and speak his mind in the most unpleasant way, even when he means well.}} When he means well , you say?}} mean...}} }} s a bipolar, violent, emo, fat and alcoholic deadbeat.}} heard from Raph that you re a wild mutant saved by Raph!}} t bring that up. Now, he s gonna...}} s probably more to it, but guess that s a fact... A probably the truth, guess.}} probably the truth ?}} see a huge improvement! Ya see, just yesterday, he was still bitchin bout bein a human or sumthin ! had to shut him up, and...}} don suggest you to bottle up your worries, if that s what you ve been doing.}} s okay?}} s brainstorm together some other time for starters, yes?}} re kind of part of the family now.}} }} mon... Like ya just said, you re a mutant, jus like us. Hell, ya even reminded me of myself when ya lost yer eye yesterday... Too bad it grew back.}} s right...}} know our mutant genes grant us the ability to regenerate, but this is astounding! Is he blessed with superior genes?}} don t care. just know can hit him more without feelin bad bout it.}} sure am glad about it.}} d probably know...}} just dropped by Donnie's place and he s... He s...}} s such a weirdo! He took a shower with his lab coat still on!}} noticed he s unusually ripped for an introverted geek. Unlike some fat angry mutant know... What kind of exercise do you think he does to stay in shape like that?}} had to reclaim something from him.}} }} t matter if you re our leader or not... feel safer knowing we can keep in touch with you anytime now that you re back.}} Bout that, he decided to lead us once again, Mikey.}} count on you to show us the honorable path of the ninja, Leo!}} ll use its GPS to track you down, even if you venture in naughty places!}} s right... Bid farewell to your privacy. ll stalk you from now on, dear leader!}} m overflowing with so much positive energy!! That need to vent it all out somewhere now!}} still have our old trusty Blingtendo with the game Crack and Field in it. Also, the controllers are only working half the time.}} mon, young un! challenge you!}} hate video games...}} }} kind of expected Mikey to have matured even just a bit. guess some things never change.}} s mature alright.}} s just lettin out the party animal in him that was bottled up all these years.}} s death by repressing all joyful emotions? It s almost unbelievable...}} mon. Let s join the others.}} m gonna heat up last week s leftovers.}} s like blue cheese. The more molds there are, the more unique the taste is.}} have some privacy?}} }} ...}} hope you ll know when to stop talking.}} re doing is for the greater good. We must put all the chances on our side.}} }} Category:Transcripts